equestrian_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony Chronicles
Harmony Chronicles is a written fan-base story for an OC named Harmony Aisha Mystery. It is created by Theresa Marie Pascual. Along with the co-creator Jean Paul Del Socorro. Harmony Chronicles have an alternate figurative story compared to the original show. This focuses on Harmony instead of Twilight Sparkle. Development When the Brony Fanbase came in to the Philippines. Marie began making this story as she became friends with the Co-Creator. The making of the story starts first by making the original version of Harmony. First it was a Rainbow Version mane of her. Second is that she was completely white and only having the same style mane as hers. Finally, the final version of her is improved with her Mane and Tail modified and her body type as well. Around November 2012. Both Marie and JP started sharing ideas for the story. The two have different likings on making the story, but ended up on the agreement of their share. Including Equestria's Military and for Marie, About the Gods and Goddesses. Although there were few things on the story that were needed to be modified. As it was planned to be remaked in 2014. Plot " SPOILER ALERT! MOVE BACK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS! " ''Episode 1- The Past is the past. 1,000 Years ago. Nearly every kingdoms were destroyed by the ruthless conquerer named Shadow Whisperwind. The Last kingdom and the city of the Crystal Empire named Crystales. Was the only kingdom standing and ruled by the Ice Alicorn Princess Rylai. She found the small filly and was named as Harmony Aisha Mystery, taking care of her by hiding her both horns and wings. Just a few days after, Shadow Whisperwind managed to attack Crystales with her swarm of changelings and ruthless monsters. Rylai puts Angelica into ice for a temporary crystal statis and send Harmony into the stars directly to Canterlot. With the two hope Alicorns away from danger, Rylai was taken into the depths of the Crystal Caves. Where she was crystalized. As Harmony was found in a basket by a Royal Guard. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna adopts her, where they rose Harmony into a Royal member of the family. ''Episode 2 - Friendship's Largest Meaning. Years have passed as days goes on. Harmony was now a full grown matured Pony. Even so, directly a thousand years old or more. Princess Celestia sends Harmony to Ponyville, where she will meet her new friends there. As arriving upon Ponyville. She quickly became friends with the Mane 6, including Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack. Even so, they kept on moving for their friends on their lives. Even they visited the grand galloping Gala. Where later on, a star crashes down on an unknown cave. Harmony and the Mane 6 finds the long lost goddess of Equestria, Princess Rylai. ''Episode 3 - The Shards of Harmony. After seeing Rylai on a Large Crystal figured of a Shard. She told Harmony, the Mane 6 and even the Princesses to go on a large quest that may lie on Equestria's true fate. She gave Harmony a choice to pick, but Harmony accepted the quest. As the mares and the princesses agreed. Rylai's spirit transports inside Harmony's Necklace. Harmony and the Mane 6 starts on a large adventure quest. The First Shard was located on the dragon mountains. ( Formely the resting nest of the Red Dragon. ) Harmony and the Mane 6 goes there and locates the first shard. But was encountered by an unknown Black Dragon. The Mares sucessfully defeated the Black Dragon with their teamwork. So does their power beyond Friendship. The Second Shard was located on Equestria's formely populous and second largest city: Manehattan. As visiting upon the large city. Rylai first warned Harmony and her friends that they're not the only one who's finding the shards. So does another group of mare. Harmony didn't seemed to care about that and found the Second Shard. But unfortunately, was taken by an unknown Pegasus.. As Harmony and her friends goes after her. They encountered the Mare 6. Introducing a new group with the mares: Angelica Frost, Delancey, Lightning Bolt, Blazing Beat, Fruity Carly and Heartstrings. Before they even make a small battle, Rylai stopped this ashuring fight but failed to do so. Complaints were on their similar ponies until Harmony shouted to silence both groups. Encouraging them to work together, the two groups befriends each other and became part of Harmony's ally. Where later, the Shard was given to them. Weeks after finding the Second Shard, The Mane 6 were on a picnic on Ponyville's park. So does with the Mare 6 and importantly, Harmony. Spike gives a letter about an upcoming wedding on Canterlot. As the roles are on each members of both groups, but confused. Who was getting married? Spike called out the name Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, making Twilight surprised. Immediately after everything have happened on the Episode of Canterlot Wedding. Indirect Approach was made. As the Mane 6 were captured, so does the Mare 6 as well. Chrysalis was holding the Third Shard as Harmony waits for Cadance and Shining Armor to be free while Chrysalis was singing This Day Aria once more. The two couple used their love magic and blasts Chrysalis away, along with her army of changelings. As soon as the shard dropped, Harmony acquires it. And at the approaching Afternoon, the Wedding resumed and the events were all saved in piece. ''Episode 4 - Indirect Approach and Angelica's Memories The Fourth Shard was located just around the hearts of everypony. But it was immediately identified to Harmony. Later, she have visions about Princess Lightshine. The Fifth Shard was found at the ruins of Crystales. Where Angelica formely lives. Harmony, the Princesses and the two Mare Groups meets up on the hall to discuss about the Fifth Shard. As Celestia said that Crystales is probably under Whisperwind's domain. Immediately, right before Angelica was about to speak. Whisperwind lets out a voice. Probably messing up with the others. But as she goes near to Angelica. Shadow Whisperwind annoys Angelica that she was a mother of a goddess. This annoyance made out her rage. But gripped with her mouth once Whisperwind returns the memories of Angelica Frost to her. This caused Angelica to be dramatized, in such memories she remembers by now. Shadow Whisperwind expects Angelica and her friends to return back to Crystales. Angelica decides to stay on Canterlot, meaning that Harmony, The Mane 6 and the Mare 6 have to move on without her. Harmony and her friends barely escaped from Whisperwind's trap. But as she surrounds Harmony and her friends with dark magic. Angelica quickly appeared and she became a full owned Alicorn. She used her known powers to give time for Harmony and the others to escape. Just as that, the battle continues and ruins the Castle more. But eventually Whisperwind escapes. And Angelica acquired the Fifth Shard. ''Episode 5 - The Fall Down'' Days after the retrieval of the Fifth Shard. Harmony, with the two groups and the Princesses arrives at Alicornia. Hoping to get help from SECAF. Both the spirits of Rylai and Lightshine appeared. The two of them explained about the Shards. But Lightshine's spirit leaves afterwards. Before asking SECAF's assistance, the ponies calls a day and enjoys the city's luxurious and it's very affortable five star Locations. Meeting up on the restuarant of El' Moschieur, a Five Star Resturant. The Mares enjoys their lifetime meal. And later takes some rest on Alicornia's Equestria Wood Hotel. Next day, Harmony and her friends goes to SECAF and meets up with General Alchemist. The Acting de facto leader of SECAF's Wide Response Infantry Division, along with Commander Sarah Palmer. Harmony and her friends explains about the situation. But Alchemist denied, since there were alot of attacks coming around lately and any other reasons will not let SECAF accept that request. Celestia threatens to strip off Alchemist's rank but he defended his rank with pure words that it took him years and respect to earn this rank. Immediately, the Headquarters is under attack by Shadow Whisperwind's minions. As well as Alicornia. Leaving SECAF stranded on the situation as Harmony and her friends escape. It wasn't long just before Rylai dissapeared. As she was taken away by Whisperwind alone. Harmony and her friends as well as the Princesses are captured by Whisperwind. Using Alicornia as her temporary fortress. She claims that she will kill everypony whoever stands on her immortal conquer. Including Angelica Frost. But this plan was foiled when the dragons of the Goddesses appeared. Also, causing for Abstract to appear and Skysora as well. ''Episode 6 - Indirect Assault'' Alchemist's and his Remaining SECAF Forces that are numbered into 28,000. Including Sarah Palmer herself. Regroupped on an unknown bunker that they will make a force of attack on the coast. They launched the Naval Fleet, hoping to retake Equestria back. At first, Alchemist's forces were winning. But after the first 3 minutes of Good Charm. Whisperwind's forces unleashes a massive horde of dragons to take down the Navy in under 60 seconds. Most of SECAF Forces were killed or drowned. Sarah Palmer and some 3,000 survived, but Alchemist died when he was directly hit by a Dragon's flare. ''Episode 10 - Fusion Clash and SECAF's Dark Side''